New American Republic
Overview The '''New American Republic '''is the self-proclaimed successor state to the United States of America. The New American Republic, as a state, developed from continuity of government of the pre-War federal government of the United States of America. The New American Republic is centered on the former West Coast of the United States, with the former U.S. states of California and Nevada firmly under their control. The New American Republic maintains a small to minor presence in the surrounding lands, such as Arizona and Oregon. Outposts and towns not located inside of California or Nevada largely operate independently, with only some logistical support from the NAR. History Fall of the Old World Only hours before the fall of the United States and the Old World as a whole, the then U.S. President and their cabinet were attending the annual Californian Presidential Gala in Sacramento. The President and the cabinet were evacuated to the newly constructed Sierra Nevada Military Installation, an underground emergency NORAD and PACCS complex that ranged from Mount Whitney to Mount Tallac, that also housed the previous Marine Corps Mountain Warfare Training Center. In the aftermath of the Old World's collapse, the Sierra Nevada Military Installation was the only suspected and known U.S. facility still operational. With the facility housing most of the U.S. Government's figureheads, such as the President, Vice President, Speaker of the House and 3 of the 6 Joint Chiefs of Staff, the U.S. Government remained functional under a state of emergency. From the Ashes 6 months after the collapse of the Old World, the blast doors of the Sierra Nevada Military Installation opened for the first time since it's emergency shutdown. The first contact between the remnant U.S. Government and the outside world would come from the various scattered U.S. military installations that still remained functional. The remnant government quickly set out to re-unite California with the help of the remnant U.S. armed forces. When the remnants reached the western regions of California however, it became clear that it was not nuclear war that ravaged the state, but instead it were natural disasters set in reaction by the collapse of the Old World. Mount Shashta had erupted only minutes after The Sierra Nevada Military Installation sealed itself off from the rest of the country, while downtown Los Angeles and San Francisco's streets were flooded with water and dirt. Ironically, the eruption of Mount Shashta and the flooding of downtown LA and San Fran resulted in a more fertile ground around the less-affected areas. Shortly after uniting California through the use of it's vast farming lands and natural resources, the remnant U.S. Government proclaimed the New American Republic, a continuation of the United States that would eventually set out to restore the entire country to it's Old World state. Rises the Phoenix The New American Republic reconquered Nevada from the new wasteland and set out to expand further north-bound and east-bound. NAR Marine forces would prove successful in capturing Hoover Dam and the surrounding borders, only a couple of miles east of Nevada. The Republic's ambitions would quickly come to a halt however, as the realisation of how sparse and valuable their resources were, would set in. Instead, the Republic would choose to slowly build up and expand when deemed possible. The NAR focussed on rebuilding California and Nevada, using the fertile lands to create a blooming farming industry, and to make sure the population of the NAR would be cared for sufficiently. Engineers began being mass recruited to restore power to Hoover Dam and to make it functional and operational once more. The New American Republic As it stands, the New American Republic is still set to expand. The dangers in the wasteland prove quite the challenge, however. Behemoths roam some lands while scavengers and raiders prey on the unsuspecting civilians. Even more, what if the New American Republic isn't the only nation that made it out of the Old World? What if the Mid-West houses hostile factions, or even the East Coast? Will the next threat come from the former lands of Mexico? The dangers are endless, yet the solutions seem sparse. As such, the New American Republic has remained dormant for the past few decades with nearly no offensive operations, instead turning to defending and fortifying their existing borders with the New World. Politics The New American Republic functions largely like the Old World's U.S. Government due to the Continuity of Government Doctrine (COG) established by the United States. Federal institutions function essentially the same as the Old World government, minus forced change brought by the New World and it's new wasteland. Positions of power in politics are still styled by old U.S. terms and hierarchy; the President's full title still remains "President of the United States of America", with only the number prior to the title changing upon election of a new President. The same also applies for the Joint Chiefs of Staff and other aforementioned positions. Military The military of the New American Republic is made up largely by the United States Marine Corps. The number or size of the armed forces is unknown, but the NAR still maintains a sizeable force on all three fronts. Marine Corps The Marine Corps remains the largest branch of the military, and also includes the relatively small Army. It maintains the largest amount of functioning military-craft, from jeeps and trucks to a limited amount of APCs, IFVs and some tanks. It is also the only branch that has seen combat, not counting helicopter support from the Air Force. Navy The navy of the New American Republic largely remains dormant. The 4 Aircraft Carriers of the United States Pacific Fleet lay dormant in the San Diego Naval Base docks, along with most other Pacific Fleet vessels. The aircraft carriers maintain functionality due to their nuclear reactors, but use is limited due to a lack of manpower required to fully equip the vessels. The nuclear reactors mainly function as back-up powerbanks for the Republic, with 1 of the carriers serving as a floating city, while other naval vessels like destroyers and cruisers lay in the docks with rarely any fuel. Most of the fuel originally from these vessels got re-purposed, instead being used for land vehicles and farming equipment. Air Force The air force of the New American Republic consists mostly of functional helicopters. Planes and jet fighters lay dormant in hangars with no real use. Much like the navy, fuel from these vehicles was re-purposed to be used for the helicopter fleet or land/farming vehicles. Category:Active Factions